Heat
by slingham
Summary: Rolivia. Season 20, episode 11 "Plastic." I just couldn't get this out of my head so I had to put it on paper. This is just the first part, but I am unsure how long this is really going to be. I have written more, but haven't had time to go over it all. That will come later, but please let me know what you think so far.


Heat

Just a little something I wrote, dissecting Season 20, episode 11, "Plastic." I just loved this episode and I can't seem to get it out of my head.

Rolivia pairing.

I decided to put this first part on here just to get some feedback. I have written more, but I figured this would be a good stopping point for tonight. Let me know what you think! Thank you for reading!

-xx-

"Botox and Cupcakes? Sounds tempting."

"You would of?"

"No, but I can dream, right?"

Little did Liv know, Amanda wasn't particularly dreaming about the two suspects or of threesomes, but just one thing; one beautiful, tall, glorious human specimen. Her pregnancy hormones were raging with intensity, ten times worse than any she had experienced with Jesse. With this little one, her skin seems to always be on fire, specifically now, igniting in a heat wave that engulfs her entire body as she walks down the corridor with her lieutenant. It had been such a long time since anyone had touched her in any sort of way. Dr. Al seemingly to not have an affinity for pregnant women, ignores her for hours and days at a time, making Amanda feel incredibly unattractive and undesirable with his constant physical absence. She knew deep down that he was getting his needs met in another manner, the same manner as before, but she just couldn't seem to face how hollow and dark that makes her feel inside. She can't and she won't let her mind muddle over that, or about any other emotion that is swirling inside of her brain. All of the confusing being drowned out by this overwhelming inferno blossoming out of her belly, as she focuses on putting on foot in front of the other; somehow having coherent words form sentences out of her mouth. Hearing a commotion from the front of the squad room, both women glance in that direction and see Ava Parcels storming their way. After having been declined for coffee, Amanda follows the younger woman and Olivia into the lieutenant's office, taking note that she can't stop her gaze from appreciatively traveling from the bottom up, of her superior's backside. The black heels she was always donning led up seamlessly to dark skinny pants that hug all of her curves in all the right places, with a holstered gun on one hip and her shiny gold badge on the other. _And that walk_. Olivia had a walk that meant business; she walked with purpose, always in a rush to get to her destination. It intimates fellow law enforcement and preps alike, but if Amanda was being honest, it wasn't as much intimating as it was purely intoxicating. She just can't seem to keep her eyes off Olivia, as the older woman addresses their victim with that soothing, empathic tone she takes when trying to talk someone off an edge. Amanda takes a deep breath, trying to will the inappropriate thoughts that are mingling in her brain to stuff themselves back down, deep into the corners where they belong; beginning to again focus on this young woman in front of them. Amanda can feel the dark brown, intense gaze of her superior fall upon her as she begins to speak, telling Ava what Sadie said about her wanting to try out a threesome again. As the interaction continues, Amanda's hand fall upon her swollen belly, feeling full on kicks as she is about eight months along now, and she tries to gently console her unborn child. Olivia takes charge again, and gently leads Ava out of her office, telling her that they are going to do everything they can to build a case against the high profile couple.

Closing the door with a soft click, Olivia turns around and sees that Amanda is absentmindedly rubbing her swollen middle; her gaze ahead of her and the brunette can tell it isn't trained on anything in particular. She quickly glides over to the blonde woman, mistaking the motions for those of pain, and her hand finds its way to Amanda's belly, just below the smaller, pale one. Amanda's actions freeze, as a fire explodes beneath the weight of her boss's soft, gentle hand, while a dark crimson blush begins to cover her neck and face.

"Olivia…" she says, full of warning and arousal, her right hand clutching the giant wooden desk next to her.

Again, Olivia mistakes her movements and tone for fear and pain. "Amanda!" she shrieks in alarm, "are you alright? Are you in pain?" Her dark eyes franticly searching for any indication that the younger woman is in agony, but only sees a fiery passion sparking behind her blue eyes.

"Olivia…" she utters again, "I need you to move your hand before I do something really stupid." It comes out as low, husky whimper, breaking eye contact with those beautiful, concerned, chestnut orbs that seemed to be the accelerant of the burning flame within.  
Olivia doesn't move, doesn't understand what the younger detective is saying. "What do you mean "something stupid"? How could you possibly do that when it's just you and me in here?"

Amanda feels heat radiate down to her core, as Olivia begins to gently rub circles across her swollen belly, completely ignoring the blonde's earlier request. A shining smile beams across her face when she feels little feet tap dance across her hand. Amanda hardly notices the movement inside her body, and can only focus on the titillating heat that emanating from her abdomen..

"Olivia, _please…_ " she mutters, as she finally feels her boss's hand fall away from her, immediately missing the connection. Her eyes are closed now, and she flinches ever so slightly when she feels her cheek being cupped. She cracks open her eyelids just as Olivia is removing her touch all together, and rolls them upwards to keep the sudden onset of salty droplets from cascading down her flushed cheeks.

"Honey, what is going on? Are you alright?" Olivia's voice is laced with concern and confusion, wondering what could have possibly happened in this short amount of time; still not clear if she was going into to labor or in any pain. Her eyes were rapidly looking side to side, her hand hovering next to the blonde's rosy cheek, her face inching closer and closer to Amanda's, trying to make the blonde look at her. Finally, the younger detective locks eyes with Olivia and the older woman can feel Amanda's breath hitch and her heart pick up pace. Before she can think her next thought, two very frantic soft lips are on her own, and Olivia reciprocates instinctually, only breaking when oxygen becomes an absolute necessity. Amanda's cobalt eyes cloud grey with terror and lust.

" _Oh my god,_ the blonde mumbles incredulously, " Liv, I am so sor—" Olivia cuts her off by putting the tips of her fingers over Amanda's mouth.

"Stop," the older woman says, a little more sternly than she meant it. Her brain is spinning and she can't think straight while in this close proximity with the younger detective. "Don't apologize," she whispers, softly this time, continuing in the same tone, trying to catch her breath, "That wasn't stupid."

They are interrupted by a knock on a door, causing them to jump away from each other, guilt flashing across their faces for an instant. Not having any time to dwell on what just occurred, the two women stride out of the office, rejoining the current discussion with the rest of the squad.

-xx-

Please review. I haven't written for a while, so any feedback is welcome!


End file.
